sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!
"Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!", also known as "Let It Snow", is a song written by lyricist Sammy Cahn and composer Jule Styne in July 1945. It was written in Hollywood, California during a heat wave as Cahn and Styne imagined cooler conditions. Despite the lyrics making no mention of any holiday, the song has come to be regarded as a Christmas song in North America due to its winter theme, being played on radio stations during the Christmas and holiday season and having often been covered by various artists on Christmas-themed albums. In the Southern Hemisphere, however, it can be played during the winter months of June, July, and August; and in New Zealand, some play it at Matariki. Recording history First recorded for RCA Victor in 1945 by Vaughn Monroe, it became a popular hit, reaching No. 1 on the ''Billboard'' Best Sellers music chart in late January and through February 1946. Woody Herman's competing recording, featuring him on vocals and a notable trumpet solo by Sonny Berman, peaked at No. 7 on the Billboard chart, while Connee Boswell reached No. 9 with her rendition. Other notable recordings: *2005 – Carly Simon, on a CD single. Her version is unusual in being sung from the point of view of the host instead of the guest. It peaked at No. 6 on the ''Billboard'' Adult Contemporary chart. *2012 – Rod Stewart, on his album Merry Christmas, Baby. Stewart's version reached No. 1 on ''Billboard'''s Adult Contemporary chart in December 2012. The song remained in the No. 1 spot for a total of five weeks, tying it for the longest leading rendition of a holiday title in the history of the chart. Frank Sinatra version | format = | recorded = | studio = | venue = | genre = | length = 2:36 | label = Columbia | composer = Jule Styne | lyricist = Sammy Cahn | prev_title = | prev_year = | next_title = | next_year = }} American singer Frank Sinatra released a version in 1950 that featured The Swanson Quartet. Weekly charts Dean Martin version | format = | recorded = | studio = | venue = | genre = | length = 1:55 | label = Capitol | composer = Jule Styne | lyricist = Sammy Cahn | prev_title = | prev_year = | next_title = | next_year = }} American singer Dean Martin released a version of the song in 1959, as part of his album A Winter Romance, and a re-recorded version in 1966, as part of The Dean Martin Christmas Album. The song entered the Billboard Hot 100 for the first time in 2018. Weekly charts See also *List of number-one adult contemporary singles of 2012 (U.S.) References Category:1945 songs Category:1993 singles Category:2004 singles Category:American Christmas songs Category:Pop standards Category:Songs with lyrics by Sammy Cahn Category:Songs with music by Jule Styne Category:Billboard Adult Contemporary number-one singles Category:Vaughn Monroe songs Category:Dean Martin songs Category:Rod Stewart songs Category:Glen Campbell songs Category:Winter in culture Category:Gwen Stefani songs Category:Ella Fitzgerald songs Category:Andy Williams songs Category:Bing Crosby songs Category:Chicago (band) songs Category:Frank Sinatra songs Category:Harry Connick Jr. songs Category:Jo Stafford songs Category:Carly Simon songs